Interview with an Angel: A Supernatural Ending
by RebelWarriorSheep
Summary: AU/adding a bunch o' crap, new character, lots of lies, love and friendship. Continuing during season 8, around the time when sam and dean have to get the third trial to close the gates. I do not own any of the characters in this story, except those of the new species I created.
1. Chapter 1

**#This is an interview taken after the conclusion of the Winchester story, and a first hand point of view of an accomplice in there dagerous quest to put evil at rest. This fanfic will also go into 3rd person point of view throughout the descriptive parts of the storyline. The content in this story may seem upsetting to those obsessed with the usual "Destiel" drabble. I appoogize that there will be no same-sex intamate relationships in this story.**

_Please enjoy and leave suggestions:)_

Chapter 1

The Interview

"Good Afternoon Miss Riverson" the male reporter said with an alluring grin.

"Good Afternoon" said a middle-aged women sitting down in a directors chair.

"Before we get started, I just want to clarify with you that everything said in this private studio set is purely confidential and I hope is truthful."

"Yes, of course, and do you want me to look at camera?"

"No, no you can just act like your having a conversation with me. Oh, and is it all right if I call you Alex or Ally or whatever you prefer?"

"Alex is fine, and Dean actually used to call me Ally."

"Oh...well I'll just call you Alex"

"Alrighty then", he said as he fumbled with papers and turned on the camera next to him, "lets get started."

National Geographic Reporter: So, Alex what are you exactly?

Alex Riverson: I...am an angel. A black angel.

NGR: And can you tell me hat a black angel is? What's the story?

A: Well, what people usually know about angels is that they're like guardians, watching over humanity. People only know about this species of angel, because there are no records, information, or any knowledge of the other kind.

NGR: And I'm guessing that that other kind is the one your apart of?

A: Yes, the white and the black angels. I am apart of the black angel species, the first species created by God. We were specifically made to be warriors, protectors of heaven. Strong, powerful, and merciful beings or the ultimate soldiers for God.

NGR: So you were a soldier?

A: Yes.

NGR: A soldier for God? A mighty and merciful warrior for heaven?

A: Yes..[pauses]..yes i was...

NGR: But what about the white angels? Why were they created?

A: The white angels were created just before humans, so once the human race came about, the white angels took their place and duty to be the guardians and watchers for humanity. Until they went bad.

NGR: So are you telling me that the Black Angels are part of the good side and the White Angels are part of the bad side?

A: Well, the white angels aren't necessarily all bad in every aspect. They are still creatures of good, made to be good, created by good, but their hearts weren't as strong and pure.

NGR: Well hat does that mean? Why weren't they as strong?

A: I don't know.[sighs] They became corrupt by being on earth, and adopted your weaknesses somehow. Overtime as things got worse their connection to God was severed, and their presence in heaven restricted.

NGR: So they were blocked out of heaven/

A: They were the first things black angels had to gaurd from heaven, our very own brothers and sisters because aggressive to what was once a home to all of us.

NGR: If they have been blocked out of heaven, then then what is it that they call heaven or home? Who were they taking orders from?

A: It's some type of headquarters or place that seems like heaven, but it isn't, they were also taking orders from a head of their kind, a higher up named Naomi, she was the director of the whole operation. She was actually in on the Winchester epidemic, and setting them up for there twisted "destiny".

NGR: This Naomi was in on the Winchester situation!? How come you don't hear about that?

A: Because no one knew. She was completely "undercover"; hush hush, working out the kinks in their lives for their plan.

NGR: Going more into the subject, how did you even get all tangled up with the Winchesters?

A: God gave me a vision of the future; I was supposed to help them.

NGR: Help them with what?

A:[pauses for awhile] Help them close the gates of HELL... and to tell that story, I'll have to start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was very hot, so it would mess your head after about half an hour of grueling hard work. Texas usually seemed this hot to all its inhabitants, and they didn't complain. A long paved road stretched long out into a abundance of hills that met a small town, with a motel on its harbor. In the distance there was a loud rumble of what sounded like a "well taken care of" car. All of a sudden a freshly painted charcoal black Chevy Impala sped down the long stretch of paved road, like butter sliding in a hot pan. There were two heads in the car, two passengers, and it seemed like that car was made for speed...and trouble.

The remarkable sounding car raced towards the motel at the edge of the nearby town.

It sped up and screeched to a stop in the motels parking lot with a hot breeze not far behind. First, a very tall young man with brown hair like his father lumbered out of the mysterious black car. He seemed very muscular and buff, but his eyes shone with kindness while his facial expressions and features were soft. This man's name was...Sam. The second man that was in the car, stumbled out with a wide grin spreading across his face. This man was a few inches shorter of Sam, he had light colored hair like his mother, and had a bulky look to him. His face was hard and well chiseled, and he had a slender chin along with broad shoulders. This man's name was...Dean.

"Dean?!" Sam said with a curious yet annoyed look in his eyes.

"What?" He said as he bent down to pick the lock of the motel room door.

"What do you keep smiling about?"

"Nothing", Dean says as he walks through the hotel door.

"Hey Sammy! Go check us in and let 'em know their doors don't lock!" Dean said.

"But I thought you picked it?"

"I did, but they don't know that, and it'll explain why I'm already in the room!"

"Dean, you don't have to shout I'm right here."

"Whatever!" Dean said yelling a bit louder.

Sam huffed in the exasperation and walked away from the doorway. Dean then lost sight of his brother. He stood at the end of one of the beds with his back to it. Feeling exhausted from the ten hour drive they just took across part of the country, Dean let go and let gravity take over. He made a bouncy thud on the nicely cushioned bed. Sam walked into the room with the room key looking like a zombie, and set the keys on a nearby table. He sat down on the corner of the other bed with a childlike concerned look on his face.

"Hey Dean?"

"Whaaat?" he said whining.

"Why were you smiling and laughing in the car, I know you. You played a prank on me again didn't you."

"No Sam, I didn't." he said still with a wide grin on his face.

"Dude." Sam got up and stood at the end of Dean's bed and hit his boot.

"Ok, ok." he sat up from his bed with a wide grin still on his chiseled face.

"On the way to the motel there were like three cars full of hot chicks going to Comicon I think, and they all flashed me" he said with a giggle in his voice.

Sam stood there dumbfounded by his brother's child like stupidity, and he turned away, walked over to his bed and collapsed.

"What!? Come on! They were really hot, and they were even nerdy hot chicks. Huh, perfect for ya." Dean said with a smile.

"Good night." Sam said with his face in his pillow.

"You're no fun." Dean said falling backwards on his bed again, and drifted off to sleep.

In Dean's dream he was out in the middle of nowhere, a vast desert looking plain. It was very quiet, too quiet for Dean's comfort, until a small ball of light a few feet above the ground appeared in the distance. The ball of white light began to grow bigger, and strikes of lightning were flashing and cracking around it. The light slowly floated down to the, and once it touched the ground the light exploded like a sound wave being across the atmosphere. The mysterious light dissipated and left a singed ring on the ground from the light being so hot. In the middle of the ring was a young woman standing with her head bowed down to the ground, she seemed almost to be asleep.

Her appearance was rather intimidating; she had neck length dark black hair with small braids throughout it and slightly pale skin which seemed odd since they were in a desert. She had on a black leather jacket with a brown v-neck t-shirt tucked in, and a black belt with a silver cross belt buckle, she had had on dark blue jeans with black high heeled biker boots. The most disturbing about her were the things behind her that were attached to her back. They were two large black wings like...an angel.

All of a sudden her head snapped up, her eyes flashed open, and a hot breeze blew from behind her making her hair and clothes fly in the wind. She slowly looked over in Dean's direction; she had dark green eyes shown with power. Chills ran down Deans back as she walked towards him in a rather quick manner, and with her hand out she touched his fore head, and in an instant Dean awoke in a cold sweat.

A few seconds later a knock on the motel door echoed throughout room. Dean looked over at the clock on the bed side table and it read three in the morning. Sam as sitting up in his bed as stunned as Dean felt, he was also glancing at the motel in a confused manner. Dean made a look at Sam as if to say "Go check it out!", and Sam replied shaking his head and making a look on his face as if to say "No, You go check it out!". Dean huffed in annoyance and grabbed the knife Ruby gave to them, out from underneath his pillow, and slowly walked over to the door. Dean clutched the handle of the door then turned back to his brother who gave him two thumbs up and a child like smile. Dean with the knife in hand quickly turned the knob opened the door and lunged out the doorway with the knife, but stopped abruptly his eyes wide with confusion


End file.
